Icha Icha Special
by SeverNSkull
Summary: It was becoming Obito's favorite pastime to watch and sneer at his former comrade as he went about his daily routine. Until one day, Kakashi does something he unexpected. Can Obito abandon Kakashi once more to follow Madara's plan? His plan? (Part one of Our Tragic Paradise)


Ever since that fateful day, when Rin had died at the hands of the man he had once called his comrade, he decided he hated him. He was loath to have anything to do with the man, but somehow, his rage towards the silver-haired shinobi drew him to him time and time again. It wasn't something he planned at first, but over time it just started happening until it became a fairly frequent occurrence.

A few days before the Kyuubi attack, he began visiting Konoha to spy on the man, watching and waiting and after that, every few months he'd come and watch him, to learn more; his weaknesses and strengths and to see how he'd grown with the use of his other eye. But now, he visited only out of his own amusement to sneer at him and his pathetic groveling at the graves of the dead.

At this point, however, he'd been doing this for years. If Kakashi wasn't on a mission, he seemed to stick to the same routine. He'd get up, train, walk around with his perverse novel, visit Rin's, his, and their former sensei's graves, and go home. He was extremely predictable, except for today.

The jounin was in a ridiculously good mood. He waved to other people and smiled most of the day. Obito grew more and more suspicious until he watched the man come out of a store carrying a large box, which the shinobi carried with ease. His interest peaked, Obito followed to his apartment and watched through the closed window as the man assembled the device on a small table. The shinobi hummed happily at his achievement and immediately switched it on, annoying the masked man as he recognized the device. A television; Kakashi was excited over a television.

The silver-haired shinobi picked up a catalog and began clicking through channels. "There we go!" he beamed, finally picking one, "I can't wait to watch the special!" The visible part of his face flushed pink as he grinned beneath his cloth mask.

Obito couldn't help but roll his eyes. How pathetic. Watching special broadcasts wasn't exactly what the Uchiha had in mind when he thought of 'seeing the future together', but he resigned himself to watching his former comrade anyhow. If Kakashi could sit and enjoy himself like this while Rin and the version of himself that the silver-haired jounin had known were dead, then he wasn't as guilty or ashamed as he let on. The Uchiha scoffed and pointy turned his attention back to Kakashi and his doings.

It didn't take long before Obito realized just what Kakashi was watching. 'The special' was a near-perfect mirror of the Icha Icha novels that perverted joke liked to read! As he watched on in abject horror, two characters were dramatically making their moves on each other, touching and kissing… among other things. The Akatsuki member outside could do nothing to free himself from the show's erotic charms. Even being in his early twenties, following Madara's plan didn't exactly leave room to experience such things.

The masked Uchiha couldn't help but let out a soft whimper as he felt himself stiffening beneath his loose robes. His face was growing hot and flushed and he wanted to scream. He knew he should leave at this point, but his curiosity drove him forward. He wondered what Kakashi's reaction was to this and tilted his head to focus on the jounin, but he was gone.

Obito needed to leave. He knew he needed to leave, but it was too late. At his neck was a fully-grown Konoha jounin with a kunai to his throat. The missing-nin thought to phase through and make his escape, but he was too unfocused. He couldn't do it while he was so dazed and aroused.

"I knew I felt someone watching me," Kakashi murmurs, pressing his kunai threatening to the masked man's throat. He looks directly down at the tented fabric at the Uchiha's front. "Hard from me capturing you?"

Obito was conflicted between using his 'Tobi' persona or telling Kakashi how he really felt. Sense won out and he raised his hands in appeal. "N-No! I'd n-n-never do such a thing! I'm a good boy!" he quavered out.

Kakashi slid his free hand down the other man's front, cupping Obito's bulge and rubbing against Obito's still thickening cock. "Is that so?" he purred, perversely, grinning victoriously behind his mask. He opened the window and shoved the peeping ninja inside, having him fall on his back on the bed, quickly following behind and pinning him with his lithe body.

Obito was too frozen to move. What the hell, Kakashi?! Taking a risk like this by dragging a stranger into his bed, well, it almost made Obito feel worse about not killing him, for Kakashi's own good. That pervy idiot was going to get them both killed!

"W-What are you doing?" he asked frantically, not so much as feigning panic as he was actually a bit frightened by the lust and hunger in his mismatched eyes. Kakashi looked like he'd devour him like fresh red meat to a starving wolf. He swallowed, the kunai brushing against the fabric around his throat, tearing it ever so slightly.

"What are you doing, sneaking around my home, hmm?" the copy-eye ninja asked, his red, Sharingan eye, Obito's eye's twin, focused on him.

Obito couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably. He wanted to fight, but he couldn't use his chakra properly with his current predicament and definitely couldn't reveal who he was to Kakashi.

"I-I wasn't sneaking around," he claimed, trying to turn stay away from the kunai as much as he could. "Y-Your television is too loud! Too loud, J-J-Jounin-san!"

Kakashi rubbed his knee between Obito's thighs, fondling his balls through his uniform black pants. "I see. You're hard from that?" he asked, gesturing with his head towards the television. Tobi nodded vigorously, mindful of the kunai at his throat. "That's a shame," Kakashi murmured, letting his hand wander to the zipper of the Akatsuki member's plain, dark cloak, parting it and getting a better glimpse at the embarrassing bulge in Obito's pants.

Obito couldn't take his eye off of the Hatake who insisted upon pressing him onto the bed. Kakashi was intimidating and perfect and... and... He couldn't think of what else. Blood was rushing south to fill his cock and make it strain forth from his crotch, aching with great need. Speaking out was impossible! He was mesmerized and glued in place by both awe and fear.

"I was hoping you were hard because of me," Kakashi whispered, eliciting a whimper from the masked Uchiha. The silver-haired shinobi threw the kunai to the side, letting it skitter across the floor from the lazily throw. "Well, I don't think we'll be needing that," he explained and began tugging off Obito's pants. Was this real?

Before any skin was revealed, the Uchiha shot his hands up and pushed at Kakashi's chest. "N-Now, wait a minute! You didn't ask if I wanted to do this! I-I don't think I want to."

Kakashi eyed him curiously and slid his hand in Obito's pants anyways, wrapping his hand around the Uchiha's cock and making him sputter and choke. No one had ever touched him like this before. It felt strange and foreign, but even better than touching himself. Kakashi's hand was warm and calloused, hardened with both age and many years of experience handling weapons of every design.

Obito keens into Kakashi's grip and lets his hands fall to the bed, tangling in the sheets, holding them tight with gloved hands. "J-J- Oh! Jounin-san," he cried moaning as his body was played like a fiddle. Kakashi, for all his faults and perversity knew exactly what he was doing. But then he stopped and the weight was gone.

Unsure of what to do, Obito began to rise from the bed before he was shoved down once more by a single hand. "Don't look," Kakashi chidded and then added more playfully, "it's a surprise." And then Obito felt the warmth and wetness taking in his member, engulfing it with just as much expertise as the hand that had been there moments before and plunging him into genuine bliss. He wouldn't last at all with this. In his habit of masturbating, he was never able to go on this long and Obito could hardly help himself.

The masked Uchiha cried out in bliss, spilling into Kakashi's hot cavern, filling it with what he had to offer before he exhausted himself of every drop.

Obito had to take a few moments to catch his breath, panting. That had been the hardest he'd ever come and it wracked his body like a storm and made him tremble with aftershocks. He heard the rustle of fabric and from the corner of his eye, he watched as Kakashi scooted back, grinning proudly behind his mask. "I-Idiot," he murmured, still breathing hard. "I-Is that all?"

"Not quite," the Konoha shinobi stated. Obito felt the other man's hardness against his thigh. "There's still one thing I'd like to do," he cajoled, his hand had at some point found the Uchiha's hip and was rubbing circles with his thumb on his bare skin. Thankfully it was his unscathed side so Kakashi wouldn't discover or suspect just who it was behind the mask, which he hadn't bothered to remove. Obito shuddered at the feel of Kakashi's cock against him. It felt comparatively long than his own, how annoying.

"I-I've come already. Where's the fun in anything else," the Uchiha asked, carefully watching the other man as he lay propped up over him, keeping him hostage in his apartment.

Kakashi chuckled and began peeling away Obito's pants and underpants. The Uchiha gasped in surprise and flustered, he tried to stop the shinobi by sitting up and grabbing his wrist in an attempt to stop him. Kakashi pushed his wrist away and the pair fought for dominance, Obito attempting to kick and claw and struggle to keep Kakashi's hands off of him, but he couldn't fend him off. He was still trying to regain his strength from Kakashi swallowing him and was too unsteady and confused to focus. Then, cool metal closed around his wrists.

Handcuffs. Kakashi just put him in handcuffs that were attached to his bed. Pervert.

"Are you kidding me! Did you just put handcuffs on me," Obito snarled, struggling in the handcuffs and squirming beneath his captor in a poor attempt at escape.

"Yes, I did, but well," he rubbed at his cheek sheepishly and continued, "it's for my own good as well as yours." Obito scowled at him from behind his mask and fought more, faltering and letting out a yelp when Kakashi finally removed his pants and underwear in one easy move, making him land back down on his butt. Somehow he had sneakily managed to remove his sandals beforehand. Now, the Konoha shinobi said nothing for a moment as his eyes roved over the Uchiha's lower body, probably already noticing the discolored, alien skin ending just a few centimeters away from his still interested cock. He had never felt so betrayed by his own body in his life; the thoughts of what Kakashi might infer made his face a dusk red beneath his swirling orange mask.

Kakashi didn't mind though and let his hands explore his bare legs, looking over them admiringly and just as hungry as before. There seemed to be something running through his mind now, but Obito could only bare himself and wonder what it may be. He couldn't have realized who he was, could he?

Obito shuffled his legs together quickly and began twisting at the handcuffs with renewed fervor. He had to escape from here! "What're you going to do with me now? Are you going to rape me, Bakashi," he spat venomously at the silver-haired shinobi, stopping the man in his motions. Well that got his attention. The wrong kind of attention, but his attention nonetheless.

Kakashi stared at him, their eyes meeting and between them washed a sea of dark emotion - guilt, pain, self-loathing, spite - all of it was right there in that moment, but with it came other, more unexpected feelings. Love, hope, joy. Kakashi had felt to the very depths of his soul how pleased he was to see Obito again, alive and in the flesh.

The Konoha shinobi tentatively reached forward and cupped the side of his mask, right where his cheek would be. "Obito?" he breathed. And then everything fell apart. Years of preparations to carry out Madara's plans were throw vehemently to the side as Kakashi's broken voice trembled and uttered his name. It was Obito's turn to feel guilt. Had he really made the right decision in not letting Kakashi know he was alive until now?

Everything slowed down and the world seemed to hold its breath. The lewd moans and dialogue from the television across the room that cast dim lights and long shadows on the pair seemed to fade into the background. Obito couldn't answer him. He couldn't find the words, even if there were words for him to say.

Kakashi, with a quivering hand reached toward the edge of the mask, asking with his eyes if he could remove it and catch a glimpse of his former comrade's face, but Obito shook his head. He wasn't ready to see his reaction and knew it would only conflict himself even more and make the silver-haired man that much more miserable. No. It'd make both of them more miserable.

Kakashi pulled his hand back and lay over him, taking in his disheveled appearance, before falling on him and giving him a tight hug, alarming the Uchiha. He hated anything laying on his chest after the Kannabi Bridge incident and Kakashi's dumb, heavy body was no exception.

"You're crushing me," he grumbled trying to edge away. Quickly, Kakashi scrambled back, sitting on his knees to observe his very much alive, deceased teammate.

Kakashi seemed to be wondering what to ask first or if he should ask. It was probably best for him to keep the questions to himself anyways, since Obito wasn't really feeling inclined to answer any of them. Besides, it'd be much more difficult and awkward than if Kakashi had asked with him fully dressed, especially since his erection hadn't waned at all. His body was a traitor of the highest degree for being so onboard for another round after a blowjob from Kakashi. Nonetheless, Obito didn't say anything on the matter, observing Kakashi instead.

The silver-haired shinobi remained silent for a long while before asking, "Are you wanting to go through with this?"

Obito looked up at the other man, trying to glean anything from his partially revealed expression, but everything was guarded and protected with a stony gaze. He lowered his gaze to the other man's crotch, his erection had flagged some, no longer producing the outline it had before. He bit the inside of his lip in thought. On one hand, Kakashi was his enemy. He killed Rin - killed her, was in the way of his plans, and was the current owner of his other eye. The Uchiha should definitely make the effort to end him, but on the other hand, Kakashi was his closest friend and comrade. He'd been watching Kakashi for years and the man practically worshiped him. It was sickeningly sweet, but also pathetic that he couldn't move on - double-standards, but hey, he was an Uchiha. They loved harder and mourned harder than anyone else. Obito felt he could give Kakashi this much closure before he went back to enacting his Moon's Eye Plan.

"Yes. Do it."

Kakashi produced a bottle of lubricant and set to work loosening the Uchiha to be penetrated. It was weird and foreign at first, but he relaxed and accepted it. It didn't hurt; he knew true pain already in this life, but it was strange and intimate. Kakashi took his time, caressing his body, kissing every inch of exposed skin in reach, and fingering gently, finding a place inside that made him arch and cry out. The shinobi scissored his fingers inside him, stretching his needy walls and soothed him through every stroke against that spot, gripping his aching cock, never ceasing in his ministrations until Obito was on the cusp of another climax. Then he finally released him, sliding his fingers from within him, bringing with it a plentiful squelch of lube.

Without further ado, Kakashi pulled down his pants just enough to free his cock and Obito took note of it heatedly. It wasn't as thick as his, but it was almost certainly longer and was sculpted from the same ivory perfection as the rest of the other man's body. It oozed with precome, dripping from its tip, eager to enter him and twitching with hunger in a need to slake the jounin's thirst for Obito's awaiting, welcoming warmth.

Kakashi coated himself in a gratuitous amount of lubricant and lined up to Obito's entrance with care. They met each other's eyes, but Obito didn't need to give him permission once more; Kakashi understood and began the painstaking slide inwards. Obito gasped and pulled against the handcuffs at the first push. It wasn't painful, persay, just difficult to adjust to and much bigger than a few fingers.

"Obito," Kakashi whispered calmly, consoling him, "you need to relax."

Obito gritted his teeth and quipped, "It's kind of hard to relax when that's what's going inside me!" He shut his eye and turned his face inward to his human-arm, trying to take breaths to steady him. That's when he felt Kakashi's hand rubbing circles on his belly. He tensed, making his insides hurt once more, but gradually began to relax again, allowing Kakashi to move deeper.

Despite all the work that went into it, when the Konoha shinobi was fully seated inside him, Obito's rebellious cock was still rock-hard and ready to go. He felt Kakashi was about to comment on it and growled, his voice husky and rough from moaning,"Shut up!"

That was as good as any green light so Kakashi began to thrust into him at full speed, using his body for his own pleasure. It didn't help that every time Obito screamed profanities or moaned there was an accompanying pornographic noise from the television, making Obito feel dirty and lewd. It was shocking to think that he enjoyed being like this under another man - more specifically, under Kakashi Hatake, but it felt amazing and maybe he liked the desperation in which Kakashi tore into his wet, lustful entrance. The Uchiha was drooling and wanton for every thrust, his hips moving with Kakashi's vigorous movements.

"Fuck, Kakashi," Obito groaned breathlessly, his lip trembling behind his mask. He felt like he might suffocate from how enclosed and claustrophobic he felt behind it. Without warning, his cock spurt streams of come over his belly, chest, and mask and the same with Kakashi, painting them both with the results of his pleasure, but the Konoha shinobi was still going strong. Kakashi moved his helping hand down to Obito's trembling thighs, holding him open for himself and having his way roughly with the Uchiha, his pace punishing and relentless.

He was already so sensitive and Kakashi's constant in-and-out dragging over that pleasurable point inside him was making him want to cry with how thrilling it was to be fucked so viciously by such an animal. It was awful. Obito was both lost and found in a moment where nothing mattered, but Kakashi was his everything. The raven-haired young man made a low whine and squirmed as he felt the Konoha shinobi swiftly approach his own edge.

"Please, fucking come in me already!" he cried out, as if on command Kakashi's whole body tensed and the Uchiha could feel the hot burst of semen spilling into his hole. Kakashi rocked in and out a few more times before looking down at his handiwork.

The dark-clad Uchiha was painted and smeared in his own come and look ravaged. Everything about Obito screamed 'well-fucked' and one would be satisfied to know that he was. He couldn't even find the strength in him to berate Kakashi for coming when he was told, simply scoffing half-heartedly instead.

His hair was wild and shooting off in every direction, his cloak was unfastened and uniform shirt pulled up to his mid-chest and stained with fluids. Obito's thighs were bruised and sore from the lack of his chakra focused on them, and his body trembled with the aftershocks of their entanglement. In his afterglow, he lowered his gaze down to see Kakashi's still sheathed cock surrounded by a ring of glistening white come, threatening to spill out onto the already soiled bed sheets, but he was too exhausted and pleased to care as his body continued to quiver even after Kakashi had spilled into him and long since stopped pounding into him.

Kakashi slipped out gently and ran his hand over the cooling come on Obito's belly. He could feel the other shinobi's eyes on him and wiped off a dribble of come and brought it up in front of his mask, hesitating before pulling it down and sucking it off his finger in the most explicit way he could, finishing with a wet 'pop'. Obito whined, unable to speak as he watched the goings on and shutting his eyes with another shudder.

This man was as dangerous inside the bedroom as outside on the battlefield. It seemed obvious that the Konoha jounin wanted to kill him. He murmured as much, making Kakashi chuckle.

His former comrade covered his body once more, looking down at him intensely. "Obito," he breathed once more, holding his breath and cupping his mask.

"Kakashi, don't," the Akatsuki member pleaded. "You don't want to see what's under here."

The dejected man let his hand fall to the edge of the mask then the junction of his shoulder. "Why didn't you come back before?" he asked, pleadingly. Kakashi gazed into him, wanting to know why the man he loved hadn't willingly come back to him, but his eyes spoke to so many tomes, it was easy to see that he was dreading the answer and Obito read it all.

"Because... there are still things I must do," he replied simply. Kakashi quietly snatched his hand back and sat up between his legs, still blissfully parted. He looked taken aback by Obito's answer but the Uchiha was beginning to come back to himself and couldn't find it in him to care.

Regardless of his answer, Kakashi's mismatched eyes glinted in understanding and Obito's heart went out to him, his body still trembling from the enthusiastic sex they had just shared. After what they'd just been through together and the intimacy they had just shared, he realized exactly why he hadn't killed the jounin that day; the worst day of his life. Somehow, he must have always known, somewhere in his heart of darkness. Kakashi was one of the people he'd want to take with him, into the new world simply because the silver-haired jounin was mad for him. Kakashi was in love with him. The realization was sobering and he knew then that he had to leave. If he didn't, he'd be stuck here with the jounin forever, even in a world without Rin or Minato-sensei or Kushina-nee and that was the world he didn't want to live in.

"Kakashi," he pleaded softly and his voice uneven with emotion, "you have to let me go."

The silver-haired shinobi looked equally conflicted, deeply pouting behind his cloth mask. "I don't think I can."

"I'll come back to you, Kakashi, I promise," Obito whispered, jingling the handcuffs lightly as he got in a better position to focus on the Hatake. He didn't know if it was a lie or not, but the sooner he left, the better it would be for them. He was doing this for them now; not just himself. Kakashi would come to appreciate it later.

Kakashi sighed heavily and tentatively unlocked the handcuffs, freeing the Uchiha's sore wrists and allowing Obito to sit up on the bed to rub the stiffness out of them. That was much better. But then the breath was squeezed out of him in a tight hug and he could feel the beginning of tears through the cloth covering his neck and throat. Was he crying on him?

"Kakashi? What're you-"

The shinobi held him more tightly, crying just as silently. Obito was at a loss, but what did he expect from him? A heartfelt reunion with rainbows and puppies? That was hardly an option with the plan so close and within his grasp. Slowly, he reached around the other man and returned the embrace, looking over his shoulder at the open window. He should leave now that he had the choice; consequences be damned. Feelings could be dealt with and stamped down on later, but now, in Kakashi's arms his worst fear was slowly creeping up on him: he couldn't bring himself to let go.

"Kakashi, you've got to let me go," he murmured, begging him now. His heart was breaking for the other man, but he'd understand, soon enough. "I'm sorry, Kakashi," he whispered hoarsely, as determined tears began to roll down his cheeks. The masked man slipped away, slipping through the jounin's arms, and within moments he was gone without a trace, leaving Kakashi even more alone than before.


End file.
